The summer that changed everything
by MsWildfire97
Summary: Can wen finally ask oliva out and what will happen in gilroy this summer when the band go to vist stellas cousin ozzie? find out here


**Wens POV**

Ok today I was gonna do it I walked up onto Olivia's front porch and knocked on the door "be calm, be cool, be relaxed" I whispered to myself then the door opened and there stood the amazing beautiful Olivia White the lead singer of our and the girl I've had a crush on since I first heard her sing in detention, her long golden locks her shining chocolate brown eyes "Wen?" Olivia said alil surprised "what are you doing here?" she said looking straight at me "uhm I thought we could work on some new songs" I said coolly trying to stay calm and relaxed cause you know that's the way I role "oh ok" she said opening the door fully for me and now I saw what she was wearing a sky blue skirt three inches above her knees a white and blue shirt neatly tucked into it and her light grey ankle boots I blushed slightly and walked past her to the backyard**(A/N: ok guys im Irish and lemonade mouth is a American movie so I might mess up and say like garden or sweets instead of candy so bare with me)**I sat down at the table in Olivia's and took out my laptop then she came out with two glasses of lemonade and handed me one then sat down.

**Olivia's POV**

I sat down and took of lemonade then looked over at Wen "any ideas for songs or a rap part we could add?" he looked up from his laptop and smiled his cute goofy grin making me blush then he said "uhm sort of but I don't know if its any good" I smiled "come on let me hear it " he sighed "ugh fine" he typed something into his laptop and a upbeat guitar beat started playing "listen up…this the story of how we lived it the glory of what we did it stated when we were kids with the music up in our heads she said" then before I knew it I was singing something onto it "I've been out on the edge breathin alil bit of fresh air big dreams, I took a chance held out for everything I've got here, I've been feeling this life's a circus hanging on without fear" Wen looked at me and smiled big "whoa livey that was great you got any ideas for a chorus" he said looking at me still smiling big "uhm maybe" I said then took a deep breath and sung " Livin' on a high wire, Runnin' through a wildfire You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere Walking on a tight rope No net, high hopes Step back, I'm gonna make it over Na na na-na-na na na Livin' on a high wire Na na na-na-na na na Livin' on a high wire" Wen that started to rap/sing again "this the story of how we lived it the glory of what we did it stated when we were kids with the music up in our heads she said" we stopped and smiled at each other we worked on the song the rest of the day then at six o' clock Wen went home we had finished the new song Livin on a high wire I smiled at the name when had come up with it after I sung alil bit of the chorus I can't wait until the other hear it

**Wens POV**

I woke up at ten and got ready I brushed my teeth combed my hair put on a pair of blue jeans a black T-shirt and a red and black chequered top over it I went down stairs grabbed a slice of toast and headed to the music studio were the band was gonna meat when I looked at the clock on the dash board of my dad's truck I saw it was 10:45 so I had 15 minutes to get to the studio no problem but just as I send that and turned the key the engine wouldn't start "oh come on" I shouted and put my head on the steering wheel "looks like im running" I got out of the trucked locked it and started to run to the studio I had 10 minutes and the studio was quiet far away. I finally arrived at the studio at 11 only to see I was the first one there "not cool" I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs where was everyone I mean we said we'd meat at 11 I then checked my phone I had two new messages "huh"

**From Stell:**

**Yo Wen hope u get this b4 u leave we're all gonna meet at the studio at 1:30 instead cuz I gotta visit my aunt and uncle cya later **

**From liv:**

**Hey Wen I really hope u got Stella's message don't want u to think we ditched ya anyway if u want u can come over to my house b4 practice and we can hang out :D**

**To liv**

**From Wen: **

**Nope didn't check my phone so im at the studio haha anyway I'll be over soon **

I slipped my phone back into my front jean pocket walked out of the studio and headed towards Olivia's, I can't believe I didn't check my phone I could of saved myself all this walking and running I sighed and chuckled alil after about 20 minutes I was at Olivia's I gently knocked on the door and her grandma answered "oh hello Wen dear come on in" I smiled at her and walked in "thanks misses white is Olivia here?" I asked "oh yes dear she's upstairs go on up" she smiled and I walked up stairs to Olivia's room when I got there I saw her at her desk with her earphones in, haha perfect I thought and quietly snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind making her jump and take her earphones out "hey there livey" I smiled as she jokily glared at me for scaring her

**Olivia's POV**

I playfully hit Wen in the arm "Wen you scared me!" he chuckled "sorry livey but your too easy" I pouted then smiled at him, he's so cute his strawberry blonde hair, adorable brown eyes, freckled covered face, he must of noticed me staring at him cause he raised one of his eye brows and looked straight at me "livey you okay?" he asked I looked away blushing "y-yeah im fine" he looked at me again then shrugged it off and sat on the edge of my bed "so…what ya wanna do?" I looked at him my blush fading "uhm I don't know, we could watch a movie" I suggested he nodded and said "okay but I pick the movie" I remember last time we watched a movie together he let me pick the movie it was a chic-flick as he called it I mentally giggled at his face when I told him the title of the film…A girls dream world

**Wens POV**

I picked a movie called Friday the 13th I know it's a horror film and Olivia hates them but she'll get scared and cuddle into me and hide her face in my shoulder I blushed and put the movie in, when I looked back Olivia was laying on the bed with the remote in her hand, I smiled at her then walked over to the bed and laid down beside her I then pressed play on the remote and the movie begun, ten minutes in to the movie Olivia started to shiver from fright I put my arm round her and pulled her close into my side and whispered "shh its ok im here" she smiled up at me and put her head on my chest I blushed slightly and continued watching the movie. By the end of the movie Olivia was sound asleep cuddled into me and her head on my chest I kissed the top of her head smiled down at her then checked my phone and groaned, great we had 20 minutes to get to the studio and it took like 15 minutes to get there the pace we go, I shock Olivia gently "Olivia wake up we gotta go" she stirred and just cuddled closer to me making me blush "ugh Olivia this is no time for cuddling" no matter how much I wanted to she finally opened one of her eyes and yawned "what is it Wen?" I smiled at a sleep Olivia "we got 20 minutes to get to the studio" her eyes snapped open when she hear that when she sat up she must have realised she was laying on me because her face turned red "I-im sorry Wen I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" I just smiled at her " its ok liv lets just go" we stood up I took her hand and we left for the studio, when we finally reached the it we were only 10 minutes late when we did walk in Mo looked at us smiling big and Charlie looked alil shocked and Stella was smirking big, I wondered what they were staring at until I looked down and saw I was still holding Olivia's hand we both blushed and pulled are hands away Stella looked at us "where have you two been hm?" I looked at her then back to Olivia who was staring at her "we were watching a movie at my place and I feel asleep that's all" she finally answered Mo then raised a eye brow "a movie and u fell asleep on Wen maybe" she smirked alil my face turned beat red "uhm erm c-can we just practice the new song" Olivia said blushing just as much as I was "ok, ok" Stella and Mo said together and took there places as did me and Olivia the band then started up

Normal: Olivia **bold: Wen **underlined: everyone

**Listen up**

**This is the story on how we livedThe glory of what we didIt started when we were kidsWith music up in our headsShe said**

I've been out on the edgeBreathin' a little bit of fresh airBig dreams, I took a chanceHeld out for everything I've got hereI've been feeling this life's a circusHanging on without a fearLivin' on a high wireRunnin' through a wildfireYou can't shake me, I'm not going nowhereWalking on a tight ropeNo net, high hopesStep back, I'm gonna make it overNa na na-na-na na naLivin' on a high wireNa na na-na-na na naLivin' on a high wire**This is the story on how we livedThe glory of what we didIt started when we were kidsWith music up in our headsShe said**Big top, turning around, no clownsI'm running as I hit the groundFront row, big show is sold outSo I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's goI've been feeling this life's a circusHanging on without a fearLivin' on a high wireRunnin' through a wildfireYou can't shake me, I'm not going nowhereWalking on a tight ropeNo net, high hopesStep back, I'm gonna make it overNa na na-na-na na naLivin' on a high wireNa na na-na-na na naLivin' on a high wire**When it comes to the beatSeeing that the heads are movingMove off your seatAchievement is what we're really doingFreedom of speechI'm in it just to win itI'm springin' and I can see itIn the end that you can be it'Cause it's patience, it's statementsFamous greatnessMovin' 'til you make it through And maybe you can make it too**Livin' on a high wire You can't shake me,

I'm not going nowhere Walking on a tight roadNo net, high hopes Step back, I'm gonna make it overNa na na-na-na na na **top story top story** Livin' on a high wire

**High wire yeah**Na na na-na-na na na Livin' on a high wire

When we finished Stella smiled big and her and Charlie high-fived "Olivia that's an awesome song!" Stella yelled and looked at Olivia "uhm it was actually Wen mostly he made the first bit and I just added stuff" she smiled and looked at me I blushed a little "nah livey I just mad my rap bits u made the song" she blushed and looked down at her feet making me smile she's so cute when she's shy, Mo whispered something to Charlie who grinned and nodded then she whispered something to Stella who smirked "ok guys u two stay here and pack up we'll go get us a pizza!" Stella yelled grabbing Charlie and Mo's hands and bolting out the door leaving me and Olivia standing there surprised "weird I said and started packing up my stuff" Olivia giggled how I love her giggle maybe I should tell her now we're alone I looked at her "h-hey Olivia?" she looked at me "yeah Wen?" I took in a deep breath "livey I really like you w-will you go out with m-me?" I asked my voice sorta shaking, she smiled and hugged me then kissed my cheek "of course Wen, I like you too" I looked at her in disbelief then picked her up and spun her round and kissed her deeply at first she was surprised but after awhile she responded and kissed me back we deepened the kiss just when I opened my mouth for her I heard a voice I reconceived as Charlie "bout time you two" and another voice who I know as Stella saying "you guys better not be all super lovey dovey round me"

**Okay I'm ending it there please review and tell me if you liked it or not thanks and im gonna be starting some other fanfics like zeke and Luther, shake it up and maybe some house of Anubis im not to sure of it yet **


End file.
